Jonas Sing-Along Songs and More!
Jonas Sing-Along Songs and More! is the seventeenth episode of ShapeTales and the fourth sing-along video. This was release prior to Jonas: A ShapeTales Movie. The video was released to boost excitement of the upcoming movie. Plot Jimmy and Alvin welcomes the viewers to Jonas Sing-Along Songs & More and announces about their first big movie. They want to bring Lumiere out to tell everyone about his staring role as Jonas, but he's afraid to come out of his dressing room due to the fear of being swallowed by a whale, so Jimmy tells him that before Jonas was swallowed by a whale, he was a famous prophet who brought the Lord’s message to his people. After Message From God, Jimmy compliments Lumiere and tries to get him out of his dressing room, but Lumiere claims he's busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Jimmy's confusion and Alvin´s jealousy. Alvin expresses his jealousy towards Jimmy before Jimmy tells to let go of his anger, to which he does and decides to raid the fridge for cheese-zits and lemonade, to Jimmy's confusion. Alvin explains it's the favorite food of The Pirates Who Do Nothing and that they're the stars of the movie. After their song, Alvin tells Lumiere if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie popcorn. Lumiere asks if he put butter on there, and Alvin goes to do so, but gets it on himself instead, making Lumiere declare the deal off. Alvin then says to Jimmy that it's time to roll the next song. After the Stanley Medley, Alvin tries to get Lumiere out of his dressing room, but Lumiere refuses. So Alvin imitates a chicken to Jimmy and Lumiere‘s annoyances, causing Jimmy to turn off the lights which made Alvin scared. Jimmy claims they blew a fuse on the movie set. Alvin then expresses his fear of the dark. Jimmy then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the whale, he'd be compassionate towards Lumiere and reminds him that Dove was in the whale for three days and cues the next song. After Belly of the Whale, Alvin decides to show Jimmy his priceless memories from ShapeTales: a piece of chewing gum from Hadassah... The Girl Who Became Queen, the first QBT Alvin helmet from QBT Alvin! & the Plankton from Underwater!, and a partially-eaten doughnut from Davey and the Jumbo Triangle. Suddenly, Jimmy bumps into the QBT Alvin helmet, causing one of its plungers to hit the doughnut, catapulting it on the ground for the QBT Alvin helmet to smash it. Alvin then states it's $88,000,000, since it's rare. Jimmy objects and tells Alvin to show mercy. When asked how much, Jimmy says that mercy is free and that we should show mercy to others since The Lord shows mercy to us. At this, Alvin follows Jimmy's advice. Jimmy then asks Alvin to help him get Lumiere out of his dressing room. Alvin agrees, but asks Jimmy to help him get the jelly off the floor. After Billy Joe McGuffrey, Alvin offers to help Lumiere by giving him courage. Jimmy suggests he slips some under the door, but Alvin has a better idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Cones, but that doesn't work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Alvin Bond, but it doesn't work either. Finally he comes out as QBT Alvin, but that doesn't work. Jimmy comes out and comforts him, saying real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, but from believing The Lord. After Second Chances, Alvin comes out in a scuba outfit and states that since Lumiere won't comes out of his dressing room, they're going to take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Alvin states that they'll pick someone else to play Jonas. Alvin, because Jonas spent a lot of time in the water. Jimmy gets worried, but Alvin tells him he's got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Jimmy cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Jonas discovered; that it's important to praise The Lord. Alvin tries to defend himself, but discovers that Lumiere is out of his dressing room. Lumiere comes out and Jimmy asks he he's gonna be Dove after all to which he agrees because he doesn't want Alvin to do it. Jimmy is then glad that Lumiere‘s back, but Alvin wonders if pirates win awards for supporting actors. Jimmy tells him and the viewers that they'll find out, and Alvin says what'll be like to be whale chow, much to Jimmy and Lumiere‘s confusions who then Alvin gets angry and storms off, another much to Lumiere and Jimmy’s confusions ending the episode. Songs * ShapeTales Theme Song * Message From God * The Pirates Who Do Nothing (remixed) * Stanley Medley * Belly of the Whale * Billy Joe McGuffrey * Second Chances